


Reasons Why Chocolate Is (Probably) The Better Option

by Blackstarodysseus



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, implied nsfw, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarodysseus/pseuds/Blackstarodysseus
Summary: Who knew an alien lifeform was able to get the hiccups? Well, apparently so. And it ends up being tooth rottingly adorable.





	Reasons Why Chocolate Is (Probably) The Better Option

 He’d never understand the appeal of biting a bad guy’s head off of his shoulders. He just could not fathom it at all. The sickening crunch as the symbiote’s teeth severed the spinal cord and crushed bone in one simple bite. The tacky squishing of the brains as they were chomped on and swallowed in a gulp that turned his stomach. It was all _so_ very gross. His saving grace was that he was unable to taste it, even as the symbiote retreated back inside.

Trembling with revulsion and pulling his hoodie tighter to his body, he had to hold back the urge to retch, feeling the disembodied head settle into their stomach. The lines between them had blurred substantially over their time together, for better or worse. Other times, it was quite a neat thing. _Brain chomping? Not so much._  
  
            “You happy now, Vee? Only criminal you get to chomp the head off of for awhile.”  
  
**Very. Thank y-ou, Eddie.**  
  
He paused a moment, catching the slight odd….what would you call it? Ah, his voice just sounded weird. Maybe clipped? Would it be too odd to automatically think of a hiccup? Then again, he might’ve just been imagining it. Kinda hard to discern reality when you had to deal with a voice in your head that definitely didn’t belong to you. Eh, probably was just an air bubble. Lord knows how much Venom unintentionally gulped down when unhinging his jaw like that. Talk about some freaky sci-fi shit with what he could once see in the reflection of a car window. Eddie started moving them in the general direction of home. Maybe he’d stop by the store on the way.

            “I’m gonna get some more tater tots. I need something that is actually _edible_ , y’know?”  
   
**Heads are actually ver-y nutritio-us. But you are pl-anning on sharing, r-ight?  
****  
** Okay, that really sounded like a couple of hiccups. The journalist paused and sure enough, there was almost a phantom twinge of a hiccup in his chest. “You got a case of the hiccups, Vee? That’s cute.”  
  
**Hic-cups? What are th-hose?**

Eddie felt a small weight manifest on his shoulder and he didn’t even need to glance over to tell it was Venom’s head. He would roll his eyes in a sarcastic manner, shrug before answering with a quick, but ever so snarky. “I dunno? The most annoying thing in the universe? Oh, wait.”

 That low growl reverberating next to his ear should have been threatening, as would be coming face to face with symbiote when he twisted around to glare at him. But how could he possibly be threatening when he seemed honestly confused by what this was? And of course, the way his mouth gaped open for a second with another hiccup before he tried to speak in that deep, _threatening_ snarl.  
**  
Ta-ake that ba-ack!**

            “An occassional pain in the fucking ass? Something cute?”

  **Edd-ie! No-ot funny!** The symbiote paused for a brief second. **And not cute!  
** ****  
“’Well, I think you’re cute.”

Venom huffed, retreating back into his body as they entered Mrs. Chen’s store. While they were used to each other’s company, other people would certainly still find it a bit too weird. Not many would find Venom’s face to be endearing. At least not like Eddie did. And he already got plenty of weird looks for talking to himself. They didn't need to be made aware that he  _was_ actually talking to someone. He picked up a few things, most notably another bag of tater tots and of course, more chocolate when Venom nudged him for it.

Paying for it all was thankfully uneventful. At least no attempted robberies this time. They probably sent a strong enough message after the last one. He could just feel the symbiote brimming with pride over being the reason for that. Over being able to do good. The trip back to the apartment was also thankfully peaceful, aside from the ever present hiccups that were continuing to jolt in his chest despite him personally not dealing with them.

  **So…how would I g-o about gett-ing rid of these?** The symbiote was already digging around in the small plastic bag after Eddie had set it down on the counter back home, either for the tater tots or the chocolate.

 The symbiote’s hand brushed against something cool and clammy; and being curious, he pulled the bag open to look. And in an instant, he formed up around the human and gave a loud, rattling hiss, batting at the thing with a hand. It got stuck to his claws and he did what was obviously the _most reasonable_ thing. Catapulting himself up onto the ceiling. Yep, _totally reasonable._ Digging his claws in to hold himself up, he would hiss at the offending vegetable again for good measure.

           “Vee….Vee, holy shit. Calm down. It’s just a cucumber.” Eddie tried his best to soothe him, whilst _not_ busting a gut laughing over it all. And he quite spectacularly failed at one of them. Being not having a goddamn laughing fit that left him wheezing.

  **Not dangerous?**

“Pfffft…no, it isn’t. Just….just a vegetable. No danger hee-hee-here.” Had they been on the floor, and had Eddie had control over his body, he’d surely be rolling on the floor. “Ple-he-ease let us down now.”

Venom slowly released the death grip he had on the ceiling and dropped down with a thud. The cucumber had fallen to the floor and he slowly leaned down to pick it up again, much more calm this time. His hand easily dwarfed it as he twisted it around, looking it over before he would lick it experimentally. Obviously, he didn’t like the taste and set it back down before withdrawing back.  
  
**Bleh. We don’t like it.** His voice had quieted, curious as Eddie’s laughing fit began to slow down, his arms winding around his stomach as he gasped for air, bending over.

             “Gotcha, Vee. No veggies except tater to-ots.” The man covered his mouth and the familiar feeling was back again, though this time it definitely _was_ him experiencing it. Goddamn it.

**Hah! Now look who has them. Should I scare you now too?**

“It’s no-ot gonna work if I know it’s co-oming.”

  **Coming? We can make that happen, too.**


End file.
